Dressed In Black
by X-otic
Summary: Inu and the gang are goths, Kagome's new and joins their 'Goth' gang. Slowly love blooms. But someone is out for Kagome and won't give just by being turned down. This fic is deticated to Inuyasha Rose 1! InuKag SanMir SessRin
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on, dude!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Get up or I will move your fat ass!"

The hanyou glared at him from underneath his black covers. His sliver hair shone in the sun as some strands were visible.

"I do NOT have a fat ass!"

"I doubt that, cause if you didn't you wouldn't be afraid to go to school." The black haired pony tailed man said. He wore a purple shirt with baggy black jeans with chains hanging across them. His jeans sagged a little as he pulled his friends ankles and revealed some purple boxers.

"Get the fuck up! Or I will…I will get Sesshoumaru up in here!" A flash of silver was seen and then the bathroom door closed. "Glad you see it my way, my canine friend."

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha mumbled from behind the bathroom door. He put on some baggy black jeans that showed his silk red boxers. Then slipped on a black wife beater and some spike bracelets. He walked out of the bathroom and slipped on his black and red Converse.

"Hey I heard there's a new girl coming to the school." Miroku stated as they walked out of his room and down the marble stairs.

"Big fucking-"

"Boy! Don't you use that language in my house!" yelled his father.

"Sorry Dad. Big whoop. Another Kikyo." Inuyasha continued. They walked out the front door and turned left toward the school.

"You never know, she might be different." Miroku said as he continued to fantasize, "She might come to school in a short black mini skirt and a black t-shirt that hugs her chest. Her hair will be in short braided pig tails as her black painted lips-"

_Slap_

"Miroku Housi I swear! If you weren't my friend I'd pull out a gun and shoot you write where the sun don't shine!" Sango said. She wore a black long skirt that went to her ankles with a dark purple tank top. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"You guys were here. So take a chill pill." Inuyasha said as they entered the school grounds.

"Yeah, whatever." Sango said as she mumbled curses at a certain boy. They continued walking then someone came out of no where and bumped into Inuyasha which made Miroku bump into Inuyasha's back which made Sango bump into Mirkou's back.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Said the girl. She had her hands on her hips in anger.

"Watch where I'm going? You ran into me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You got in my way!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled a boy behind her. Inuyasha growled. It was Koga. The schools track star.

"What do you want?" The girl said with annoyance

"Your number." Koga smiled

"How about no?"

Koga looked dumbfounded. Then he snapped back to reality, "I will get your number one way or the other!" And stocked off.

She turned to look back at Inuyasha.

&&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&&&

She turned toward me then I realized what she was wearing. It was a black mini skirt with a red and black tube top. She wore a leather jacket over it. She also wore black Vans with some spikes sowed into it. Her make up was light but she had eye liner and black lip stick on. Her black hair was put up in a clip. I looked in aw. She was gorgeous.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." She said with a smirk. I frowned.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"You shut up, faggot!"

"Wench!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Man-whore!"

"Hoe!"

"Fucker!"

"Shit face!"

"Dog shit!"

"You…you..Ugly!"

Everyone gasped. For the first time I didn't have a come back. She beat me. She shot me down. And for some reason it turned me on…

"Ugly? Is that the best you can do, puppy boy?" She smirked, "My name is Kagome." Miroku ran up to her.

"And my name is Miroku. I have a question." He said taking her hands in his.

"Yes?"

"Will you bare my children?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Me and Sango looked dumbfounded. She said yes? Who the yell says yes? I turned to Miroku who looked dumbfounded too.

"Really?"

"Yep. Now how about we get started?" Kagome said with seduction as she pulled Miroku by the hand into the janitor's closet. I looked at Sango who looked like she was about to explode with anger. Then a couple thumps and the sound of stuff breaking were heard from the closet. I can't believe they were really doing it!

Then the door opened. Miroku was lying there with a black eye, a couple of bumps and he was holding his crotch in agony. Sango smiled and placed her arm around Kagome's shoulder's and walked down the hall.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sango said.

I helped Miroku up and to the nurse's office. I tried my best not to crack up.

&&&&&& In 1st Period &&&&&

"…Koga?"

"Yo."

"Yura?"

"Here."

"Sango?"

"In the house."

"Miroku?"

"You know it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"Okay that's everyone, lets begin class-" The door burst open to reveal Kagome walking in like it was nothing.

"Young lady, you are new but you have no right to be late to first period! What do you have to say for yourself?" said Mr. Jaken. Kagome looked like she was thinking about it. Then she lifted her arms above her head,

"THE FUUUUNNNN HAS ARIIIIVED!" She yelled in a sing song voice. Everyone was silent. She put her arms down on her hips. "Tough crowd."

Jaken was shaking with anger, "Sit Down Mrs….Mrs….GIRL!"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, thank you very much." She sat down next to Sango which was in front of me. I moved my lips close to her ear.

"Nice." I whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back. I sat back down. After 15 minutes of class I started to nod off. Sango was drawing and Miroku was drooling on his desk. Kagome was close to sleep. I threw her a note.

(**Inuyasha**; _Kagome_)

**Hey you bored?**

_Hell yeah._

**Want to skip next period with me?**

_Sure…what's next period?_

**Let me see your schedule**

She handed me her schedule. It was the same as mine. Yes. I handed it back to her. Along with the note.

**We have the same classes, were skipping Math**

_Cool, so what's up with u warming up to me?_

**What I can't be nice?**

_It's creepy._

**Whatever**

_Can I touch your dog ears after class?_

**No**

_Please?_

She turned around with pleading eyes; she made her bottom lip quiver. I just wanted to kiss her right then. I want to taste her. To see if she tasted as good as she looked. I turned my face away. But I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Fine." I whispered to her. She instantly smiled and turned around. The bell rang to indicate that class was over. Sango, Kagome, and I got up then turned to Miroku.

"Get you lazy ass up, Miroku!" I yelled in his ear.

"Girls in bikini's!" he yelled as he shot up from his slumber. He turned to us, "huh?"

"Come on Miroku." We called as we walked out the door. He ran up to us. Me and Kagome walked toward the door. Sango and Miroku just followed. We walked outside to the court yard and sat down in the grass

"You guys skipping?" Sango asked

"Yep." Kagome answered. She smiled and turned toward me. She had a creepy smile that said I know something that you forgot. Then out of no where she pounced on me. I fell on flat my stomach as she straddled my waist on my back. I gulped at the closeness.

"What the fuck do you think you're--" Then I felt her small fingers run down the fur on my ears. It made my spine shiver. Her delicate fingers rubbed and massaged my canine ears. I felt like I was in heaven. She scratched the base of them then made her way to the tip. I felt her body lean forward so that she was on top of me on her stomach. She rubbed her cheek against the fur. I felt my face flush and my manhood harden as I felt her full breasts press against my back.

"K-K-Kaggoommeee…" I moaned as she continued to turn me on so slowly it hurt.

"Yeah?" She said as she brushed her lips against my ears.

"Pleeeease st-uh-op…" I forced out. It hurt so badly. She got up and sat upright. I shot up and sat Indian style. My face was as red as a tomato, and it stung.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the goth squad." Kikyo and her so called "friends" laughed. Kagome got up.

"I'm not really goth, I'm goth/punk." Kagome smirked as Kikyo frowned.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in some danger." Kikyo warned.

"I laugh in the face of danger, hahahahaha!" Miroku, Sango and I smirked at Kagome's boldness. Kikyo lifted her hand and swung it at Kagome's face to slap her. Kagome's eyes went wide then she shut them and waited for impact. I stood in front of her slightly as I caught Kikyo's wrist.

"If you ever try to hurt Kagome again, I will not hesitate to hurt you. Woman or not." I looked her straight in the eye and threw down her wrist. She backed away slowly then she was gone, her posse ran right after her.

I turned to Kagome, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she looked up at me with a little smile on her black painted lips, "Thanks."

"No prob." We stood there for awhile just looking at each other then the bell rang for 3rd period.

"Come on, love birds." Miroku and Sango snickered.

"I don't like him/her!" She and I yelled in unison.

"We never said you did." Miroku grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth Kag: Thank you! Thank you all! Review! I need ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunch/authors POV **

"Are you sure this is dead?" Kagome said as she poked at her mash potatoes and chicken. She cringed in disgust as her fork got lost in the mess. She thought she could feel her face turn green. She pushed the plate away.

"I'm back." Inuyasha called as she came and sat down with a steamy bowl of ramen. Kagome looked at the ramen as if Inuyasha just brought heaven in a paper bowl. She took out Sango's fork and stuck it into the brothy goodness.

"Hey that's my lunch!" Inuyasha yelled swatting her hand away. Kagome gave him the cutest puppy eyes she could muster up.

"Please? Just an insy, winsy, bit?"

Inuyasha tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help it. Then a sly grin curled on his face. The kind of grin you see on Miroku. By this time Miroku, Sango and Kagome were scared.

"On one condition…"

"And that would be…?"

"You have to bring me lunch tomorrow and feed it to me, like a good little slave." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's wide eyes.

She looked toward Sango and Miroku for help. Miroku was giving her thumbs up with his black leather covered hand. Sango, on the other hand, was waving her black fish net arms back and forth and across as she mouthed 'No!' Kagome gulped and looked at the ramen.

"Fine." Kagome mumbled and gave in. She quickly stuck her fork into his lunch.

**5th Period History**

"Take your seats people." Mr. Kytso said as he sat down at his desk. Everyone walked in and sat down. Mr. Kytso got up,

"It seems we have a new student, Mrs., can you stand please?" he asked Kagome. But Kagome just there with her hood on bobbing her head lightly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome like 'what the hell you doin'?'

Mr. Kytso pulled back Kagome's hood to reveal two head phones hooked to an mp3 player. He ripped one of the ears pieces out of her ear. "Listen when I'm talking to you!" She glared at him then smiled and stood up.

"Hold on," She took back her ear piece and but it back, "This is my jam." She started dancing; rolling her hips, and doing anything you can imagine to bring attention to herself.

"Come Inuyasha! Dance with me!" Kagome said as she put one of her ear pieces in his ear. Inuyasha smiled at the music she listening to. 'Run It' by Chris Brown rang through his ears. He grinded against her; moving with the music even though he didn't listen to this type.

Mr. Kytso was steaming with anger. He ripped the mp3 player out of her hands and their ears.

"To the principle's office now!" He screamed everyone started clapping and hooting for their little show.

**Principle's Office**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the waiting room outside his office.

"Hey, so what's the principle like, Yasha?"

"Up tight."

"Oh, I love pissing off fuckers like them."

"Hey where did you get that music from? I'm positive it wasn't yours."

"You're right it was my little bro's."

"I thought so." Inuyasha smirked at his intelligence

"So what's this bastard's name?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha did have a chance to answer because the principle came out of the room.

"This bastard's name is-"

"SESSY!" Kagome screamed and launched at the principle. Inuyasha looked at his brother in disbelief and then looked back at Kagome as they walked into Sesshoumaru's office.

Inuyasha sat down in a chair across from his desk. Kagome smiled,

"It's been so long!" She said

"How have you been Kagome? Still getting into trouble?" Sesshoumaru said smiling back.

"You know it."

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know her?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"He was my babysitter when I was a kid. From when I was 5 to when I was 12." Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother for interrupting; then looked back at Kagome a gave a small smile,

"You're free to go." Kagome smiled and gave him another hug and left. Inuyasha watched her leave then turned back to be face to face with Sesshoumaru who came out of no where.

"If you hurt her in anyway_; I_ willhurt you severely. Now get out of my office little brother." Inuyasha glared at him and walked out.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I walked out of his office and looked around for Kagome. That wench! She didn't wait for me! I walked out into the hallway, then felt two hands cover my eyes and someone's body up against my back.

"Guess who?"

"Kagome?"

"No."

"Kagome I know that's you."

"Nope."

"Kagome, I'm a demon. I can smell that it's you." I grabbed her wrists and spun her around so that she faced me.

"No fair! It doesn't work if you're a demon!" She pouted.

She stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at me. Her lips look so sweet. So full. I started to lean forward. Our noses were almost touching. I saw her eyes searching my face as if looking for me to pull back and say 'sike!' I placed my hands on each side of her head and pulled her toward me. Our lip touched with a chaste kiss. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I placed my hand on her waist.

I licked her bottom lip for entrance; she parted her lips with no hesitation. I explored her mouth as my hands went up and down her waist as I pressed her against me. I racked my fangs against her bottom lip. I heard her moan lightly. She pulled back and touched her lips lightly.

"We should get back to class…" She said then started walking back. I touched my lips also. Wow. Damn she's a good kisser! I followed her back to class.

**End of School**

"We can chill over at my house?" Miroku suggested.

"Okay. Is that okay with you, Sango?" Kagome said giving Sango a smirk. Sango blushed, why I don't know but she did. I nodded as we left the school. We walked toward his house which, for the record, was 3 houses down from mine.

"Welcome to my humble home, ladies." I glared at him, "And dog friend." I rolled my eyes. We walked into his house, he wasn't rich but he wasn't poor. He was as you say middle class. We walked up the stairs to his room. It was black with purple bed sheets; everything was black from the walls to the carpet.

"I love it." Kagome said as she sat in his computer chair and spun around. Sango took a seat on the desk, and me and Miroku sat down on the bed.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Kagome suggested.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth Kag: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"_How about we play truth or dare?" Kagome suggested _

"Sure." I answered for everyone

"Coolie-oh! I go first, ummmm…Sango truth or dare?" She asked looking at Sango anxiously. I laughed.

"Ummmm…truth." She said with a sheepish smile.

"You're no fun!" Kagome said, bummed out. Sango smiled wide. Kagome thought for a moment then a grin spread across her face.

"Okay, if you could touch Miroku anywhere you wanted, where?" Kagome grinned. Sango gulped and thought for a moment. Miroku was leaning in, listening.

"I would…grab his ass for how many times he's done it to me!" Sango said glaring daggers at Miroku. I laughed again. How ironic. I looked over at Kagome who had the same grin plastered on her face. She spun around on the computer chair.

"Okay my turn, Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Ummm…" I turned to Kagome to make sure she was listening, "Dare."

Kagome smiled at me. Woo-who! I smiled back. Sango caught the smile and smiled herself.

"I dare you to make out with Kagome in Miroku's extra room for 10 minutes in just your underwear and Kagome has to be in just her underwear and bra! And you really have to make out!" Miroku gave a high-five to Sango.

I sat there in shock and looked at Kagome who had the same shocked face as me but she was blushing.

"Who said I wanted to make out with _him_?" Kagome yelled. I looked at her in disbelief, remembering the kiss they shared after meeting the principle. How could she?

"Too bad. Now strip down, both of you, and Inuyasha, you know where he extra room is." Sango grinned at our distress. We started to un-dress ourselves till we were in our under garments. Sango and Miroku pushed us into the room and locked the door, chair included. Kagome and I just stood there looking at the door. I turned to her. I was pitch black and I could see her perfectly.

"Where are you?" Kagome called.

"Over here."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha!"

I sighed and walked toward her. I grabbed her arm. She let out a scream as I pulled her closer to me. I pulled her closer till she was against my chest.

"I'm here." I answered

"Inu-Inuyasha..?" She looked up at me. I put my hands on each side of her face and pulled her to me as I pressed her lips against mine harshly. The kiss was fierce, and fiery. I pushed her against the wall still claiming her lips. I felt myself need to breathe. I released her lips and started kissing down her chin and down her neck. She took in a gasp of air.

She moaned my name as I pressed her harder against me and the wall. I could feel her breasts flat against my chest. I took her bra strap in my mouth and moved it down her shoulder. I stared kissing down her right shoulder. She gasped. I felt her hands in my hair. I started to nip at where her collar bone meets her shoulder bone. I was debating in my mind to give her a hickey or not. It was so tempting.

I stopped as I felt her lips kiss my ears and nibble on the peeks of them. This time I moaned.

"Time's up, guys!" I heard Miroku's voice as the door began to unlock. I got off of Kagome just in time. We were both out of breath. They gave us a look.


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT Day At SCHOOL

"I can't believe I kissed her, Roku!"

"How was it?"

"It was…amazing."

"Wow you must like her a lot." Miroku said handing me one of my books. I took it and put it in my locker. "So are you going to ask her out?"

"What!"

"You know pop the big question. Ask her a romantic moonlit dinner or the movies, or something." He said as we started off to class. I thought about it… me ask someone like Kagome out?

"You know you want to. Or are you scared?" He said as he smiled at me. I glared at him.

"I'm never scared, human."

"Really now? Well we'll see right now cause here comes the punk princess herself." I looked down the hall and saw Kagome in all her glory. Today she was wearing a black tube top with 'Bite me' written in red on it, along with a purple mini skirt. Along with some sexy black heel boots what went up just below her knees. I gulped as she strode toward me.

"Hey Inu, Hey Miroku." She said as she kept looking around suspiciously. I raised an eye brow.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked. She looked at me with her big eyes, they seem to sparkle.

"Koga's back." She said and as if on cue here comes wolf shit. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Kagome! How are you doing?" Koga said wrapping an arm around her waist. I growled.

"God Koga! Leave me alone! No I will not go out with you!"

"How about-"

"I will not give you my number!"

"What about-"

"Not even my e-mail address!"

"Oh Kagome you're just playing hard to get." He said bringing Kagome closer to him. I growled louder, if he does one more thing I'm going to pounce! I'm going to beat his ass down!

"Koga I'm not playing hard to get! I have a boyfriend!" Everything seemed to stop. Everyone turned to her with a look that clearly said 'You do?'

"Say that again, I must've heard you wrong, I must have something in my ears." Koga said. Kagome grabbed him by his shirt collar so that they were nose to nose.

"Then read my lips. Forget it! I have a boyfriend! So unless you want me to tell him to kick your flimsy ass then I'd suggest you run back to Kikyo, do I make my self clear?" I made a mental note not to get on Kagome's bad side.

"Who is he, Kagome?" Koga asked grabbing her by the wrist. Someone better get me a lawyer cause I'm gonna knock this wannabe playboy out! I walked up to him and grabbed his collar. He glared at me.

"Your looking at him." She said crossing her arms with a smirk. Koga turned to her with as much disbelief as my self. Did she really mean that?

"What! Are you saying half breed here is better then me?"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Koga." She said with another smirk, she raised her hand to his face and patted him on the cheek two times, "Better luck next time, cub."

With that she took my arm and started down the hall. Once we turned the corner she let go and started cracking up. I looked at her as she continued to laugh.

"Did you see his face? Priceless!" She laughed. "He actually thought me and you were a couple!" I backed up.

It was all fake? Just a trick to get Koga off her back? She used my heart for her petty game!

"So…it was nothing?" I said as I looked down at my All Star Converse. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What was nothing?"

"All that about me being your boyfriend, it was all a lie? All of it?"

"Inuyasha I don't understand. Yeah it was just a way to get Koga off me, what did you think it was?" I raised my head and glared at her. I turned around with out a word and started walking out to the court yard.

"Inuyasha! Wait will you?" She yelled as she ran after me. I sat on the rim of the fountain in back of the school. It was where everyone hung out but they were all in their classes. I turned to her.

"What do you want?" I asked, my words practically dripping with anger as I stood up.

"I'm sorry okay?" Kagome said as she put her hand on mine. I pulled away.

"Whatever." I was such a fool to believe she felt anything for me! Fuck love! Fuck feelings! Fuck her! I felt her grab my hand and stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you! What more do you want from me?" I looked down at her.

"What more do I want from you? I want you to stop fucking playing with me!"

"What do you mean playing with you!"

"All that 'Oh he's my boyfriend' shit you said before!"

"Well if I knew you'd be a pussy about it, I wouldn't have used you!"

"Well maybe I wanted you to fucking use me! Ever think of that!"

"No I didn't! If you want to be my real boyfriend so bad why don't you just fucking ask me out! But come to think of it you're too much of a pussy to even kiss a girl!" She got up in my face so my nose was about to centimeters away from hers.

"What did you say! Maybe I will ask you out! And I can kiss any girl I want!"

"Fine, do it then!"

"Fine I will!" At that moment I grabbed the back of her neck and crashed my lips on hers in a fierce kiss. I felt her kiss me back with the same amount of fire. Our tongues fought for dominance. I grabbed her hips and slammed her body against mine. I heard her moan as her hands found their way to my ears. I slid my hand from her hip to her thigh and lifted her leg around my waist and pushed against her. I walked her back to the rim of the fountain and laid her down on it. (the rim is a blue tile and is as wide as a bench)

We continued kissing fighting for dominance still. With her leg still rapped around my waist and me practically on top of her I started to grind against her. I heard another moan. She gave a thrust of her hips against mine. This time I moaned as I felt myself swirling into a painful erection. Finally we had to take a breath. I pulled away and started down her neck.

"Kagome will you go…(moan) out with me?" I asked as my lips made a trail along her jaw line and to her lips once more.

"And if I say no?"

I kissed her, "I'll just have to make sure you say yes."

She giggled, "Then how can I say no." I smiled at her. She kissed me again but this time it was a short but sweet one.

"Ah-em." We both turned our heads to the person who cleared their throat.

"Ah shit…" I whispered.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm afraid that you are in some very deep shit."


	5. Chapter 5

_Before:_

_She giggled, "Then how can I say no." I smiled at her. She kissed me again but this time it was a short but sweet one. _

"_Ah-em." We both turned our heads to the person who cleared their throat. _

"_Ah shit…" I whispered._

"_Yes Inuyasha, I'm afraid that you are in some very deep shit." _

_Now:_

"Uh Sesshoumaru I can explain…" I said as I shot up from our position. Kagome shot up too. Sesshoumaru looked at me,

"Yes please, explain why I looked out my office window and find my brother practically having sex with a girl that I can consider my own daughter, yes little brother, do explain." I gulped, Kagome looked at me for an answer.

"Well uh you see…"

"It was my fault." Kagome said standing in front of me to face Sesshoumaru, "I came out to the courtyard to talk to him but instead I started to kiss him and because of me we ended up in the position, sir." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You know that the penalty for playing hooky from class, and having sexual activities on campus is having detention for a month after school and office aid, don't you?"

"Yes sir and I take my punishment with no fighting…for now." She said as she smirked at him. He smirked back.

"No pink die this time?"

"No pink die, sir."

"Now get to 4th period you two." Kagome gave him a quick hug and started walking to the school. I was still in shock over the fact that she was taking the blame for me and being punished no less.

"Maybe I wasn't clear; I said get to 4th period." Sesshoumaru said baring his fangs at me, I turned and ran after Kagome.

"What was that about! It wasn't your fault!" I said as I walked beside her down the hall to class. She just shrugged.

"No biggie." She turned into the class room to hear the lunch bell ring. She rolled her eyes and waited for Miroku and Sango to walk out of the class room.

"You pervert! God and people wonder why I don't date him!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku walked out of the classroom. He had a hand print on his face. Typical. We all waked to lunch then it hit me…

_Flash Back:_

"_Please? Just an insy, winsy, bit?"_

_Inuyasha tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help it. Then a sly grin curled on his face. The kind of grin you see on Miroku. By this time Miroku, Sango and Kagome were scared._

"_On one condition…"_

"_And that would be…?"_

"_You have to bring me lunch tomorrow and feed it to me, like a good little slave." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's wide eyes. _

_She looked toward Sango and Miroku for help. Miroku was giving her thumbs up with his black leather covered hand. Sango, on the other hand, was waving her black fish net arms back and forth and across as she mouthed 'No!' Kagome gulped and looked at the ramen._

"_Fine." Kagome mumbled and gave in. She quickly stuck her fork into his lunch._

_End Of Flash Back_

"Oh Kagome…" I called in a sly voice. She turned to me and gulped.

"Yes?" She said innocently. I smirked.

"Don't you remember? I gave you some of my ramen and now you have to buy mine and feed it to me today." Kagome gulped. She hung her head as we walked into the lunch room. We got our food and sat down.

"Kagome I'm hungry." I said opening my mouth toward her. She groaned and stuck her fork into the steaming bowl of ramen. She lifted it to my lips. I wrapped my lips around it and swallowed. It continued like this till it was only broth.

"There it's gone." Kagome said setting down the fork.

"Sorry Kagome, but I drink the broth." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and lifted the bowl to my lips. I drank the broth and let some drip onto her hand.

"Ewww." She said as she put the empty bowl down on the table, but before she grabbed a napkin I grabbed her wrist. I brought her hand up to my mouth and licked the broth. She blushed.

"Inuyasha, stop!" She whispered. I smirked and sucked on her pointer finger. Her blush darkened. I chuckled and let go f her hand. She wiped her hand on her purple mini skirt. Then the speaker went on:

"_Kagome Higurashi, please come to the office immediately. Thank you." _

Kagome sighed. "See you guys." She got up and left for the office. Miroku and Sango looked at me. I just shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**NORMAL POV**

Kagome walked into the office to be face to face with Sesshoumaru. Kagome smirked at him and he smirked back and held out his hand to her. She frowned and hung her head as she took the MP3 player out of her pocket and put it in his hand.

"Kagome I know you better then you know yourself." Sesshoumaru said sticking it in his own pocket. Kagome looked up at him with fake teary eyes.

"Fluffy, what am I doing here? What have I done to deserve this?" Kagome said getting on her knees and hugging his legs. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes,

"Out of the kindness of my heart I've decided to-"

"What kindness? You mean that black hole? Oh okay go on." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru glared at her. She laughed nervously knowing that look and got up from his legs.

"I've decided to not give you detention but just office aid. Your station is with the other new kid…I think his names Naraku. You'll be manning the front desk. Good luck. Oh and Naraku's kind of weird so beware." Sesshoumaru walked back into his office.

**Kagome's Pov**

I stood there with my mouth agape. How could he! The double crossing, stupid, ugly son of a bitch! I stomped my foot and walked over to the front desk. On the desk was a little name tag with my name on it and a note:

'_Kagome tie your hair back.' _

_Sesshoumaru_

Damn him and his power! I sighed and put on my name tag and put my hair back in a high pony tail. I sat down and looked around there was a sticky note on the computer screen that said 'file paper work ' I sighed again,

"Stupid damn paper work….I'll burn it…see how he likes that…." I mumbled to myself as I stood on my tip toes and tried to put paper at the top file. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw a guy. He had long black hair and his face was pale. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans with some black combat boots. The boot had nails through them and chains around them. His eyes were a cold violent. He walked over to me and smiled at me as if I were fresh meat.

"Need help?" he said. He took the paper from me and put it in the file with ease. He turned to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "You know, you're very sexy." He leaned down and licked my cheek. I felt my skin crawl as his tongue touched my cheek and his thin lips brushed my ear.

"Let go of me, faggot!" I kicked him hard in the groin. He fell to his knees in pain. I stood there and wiped off my face.

"Bitch!" He breathed out, "You will be mine, I promise you that." He stood up.

I backed up to my desk. "Shit."

**6 Period with The Gang**

"I wonder what happened to Kagome." Miroku said as the teacher slept. Inuyasha sat there looking at the door, waiting for her. Sango tapped him on the shoulder.

"She's probably not coming. I mean she would be here by now." Sango said.

"Then where the hell is she!" Inuyasha stood up and pounded on his desk. It broke and fell to the ground, Sango and Miroku sweat dropped, "…oops?" The teacher came up to him seething.

"TO…THE…OFFICE…MR….TASHI!" Inuyasha ran out of the classroom faster then you can say 'oh shit'. Once he was outside he stopped once he close to the door. He sighed and started walking to his brother's office. He opened the door and walked in,

"I know where his office is, office lady." Inuyasha walked past the desk and to Sesshoumaru's door. He put his hand on the door knob. Everything clicked.

"What…?" He backed up…

**Kagome's POV**

I backed up as far as I could till I was sitting in the chair against the wall. Naraku walked up to me and put his hands on the arm rests to trap me in. He smiled that 'fresh meat' smile again. Ewww.

"You know what I like about you, Gome?" I almost barfed at the nick name.

"What my body?" I spat back.

"That and the fire in you." He smirked. I frowned and spit at his face. He glared at me and wiped off my spit from his cheek,

"Go to hell." I said glaring at him. He smiled and leaned forward.

"Been there, done that." He whispered. He unbuttoned his shirt to show five bullet scars. I gulped. He just smirked. He leaned forward and licked my cheek again. I turned when the door opened. Inuyasha! I smiled and almost jumped for joy.

"I know where his office is, office lady." Inuyasha said without even looking toward the desk. I sat there in shock as Naraku smirked. He walked right past us and to the door.

That stupid dog! He doesn't even look this way! Great I'm going to get raped by this guy and Inuyasha thinks I'm the office lady! Damn it all to hell! I hate hi-

"What…?" Inuyasha's voice came as he backed up. His eyes got wide as he realized our position. He growled and cracked his knuckles.

"I don't know who you are, but you better get your fucking hands off my girlfriend." He growled at Naraku. Naraku looked up at him and backed off of me. He glared at Inuyasha and raised his hands up, "Sorry, half breed, didn't know." He growled back. He turned to me and blew me a kiss then walked out of the office. I sat there with my hand up to my mouth ready to gag. Inuyasha ran up to me and pulled me up from my seat.

"Are you okay?" He said, if there was worry in his eyes I wouldn't know. I was still trying to keep my lunch down. I hugged him tight. I felt him hug my back just as tight. "What happened, Kagome?" I told him the story from the filing cabinet to when he came in. He was sitting in my chair as I sat on the desk.

"…then you came in." Kagome finished. Inuyasha was beyond disgusted.

"He licked you?"

"He licked me."

"He _licked_ you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, he _licked_ me."

"That fucker can't lick my girlfriend! Only I can!" He said as he pulled me in his lap on the chair. I smiled and leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks Inu." I said. I kissed him on the lips for a brief moment. When I pulled back his ear went flat against his head. I laughed.

"You have to go, Inuyasha. I have job to do. I have to be office aid as my punishment along with Naraku." He sighed.

"Fine, be that why. I know when I'm not loved." I giggled as she walked to the door dramatically forgetting that he came into the office to go see Sesshoumaru.

"I love you, Inu." I called. He smirked and left. She sighed and went back to work little did she know Naraku was at his desk watching the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Goth Kag:** This is when stuff gets messy! SHORT CHAPTER!

THE NEXT DAY!

Inuyasha walked into the building with Kagome, Miroku and Sango. They went to there lockers passing Kikyo and her posse.

"So what are we going to do after school?" Inuyasha asked as they waited for Sango to grab her stuff. Kagome thought about it.

"Well my lil' bro is at a friend's house to night, so you guys can come over." Kagome said as they made their way to class. They all agreed to meet at Kagome's house. They split up, Miroku and Sango went to math and Inuyasha and Kagome went to Science. They walked in and sat down at a table on the stools. A sheet was spread across every table. Kagome smirked.

"Now class as you can see we will be doing nothing today because I need to keep my tables clean so that means instead of dissections we will be having a lecture." Kagome groaned. Inuyasha sighed.

"Now the thing about…" The teacher began her lecture, when Kagome got an idea. She took a piece of paper and jotted down a note. She passed it to Inuyasha. He looked down and read it,

_Want to play How Far Can You Go?_

He jotted down something and passed it to Kagome, She grabbed it and read it.

_Sure._

She smirked and placed her hand on his knee. He gave her weird look; she realized he's never played before. She rolled her eyes and jotted a note down and passed it to him,

_All you have to do is sit there and I can do what ever I want to make you crack and give up_

Inuyasha's mind clicked and he nodded. She put her hand on his knee. Ten moved it up slowly to the top of his thigh. She looked at his face. Nope nothing. She frowned and slid her hand to his inner thigh. His eyes went wide. She smirked and went up further. She could feel him shiver under her touch. She went so far till she was barely touching his manliness (lol my friend calls his that). He gulped as a trickle of sweat came down his neck. She placed her hand right on top of him. He sucked in a breath as she started to tap her fingers. He finally couldn't take anymore and he grabbed her hand and moved it back to his knee. She tried her best not to laugh aloud.

SKIPPING TO LUNCH

"That was uncalled for Kagome." Inuyasha said still pestering her about what happened in Science. She rolled her eyes.

"Get over it." She said sitting down at the table across from Sango. They sat down and continued arguing. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. Finely the argument ended in silence. Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha did the same.

"Kagome there's problem." Sango said.

"What?"

"Miroku and I are going on a date tonight so we can't come over. Sorry." Kagome sighed and through away her trash.

"It's okay." At that moment Inuyasha's cell rang. He picked it up. It was a text. He opened it, then looked at Kagome.

"Same here Kagome, it seems me and Sesshoumaru have to go to a dinner with our father, and a bunch of old people." Kagome hit her head on the table which made them all look at her.

"I'll be all alone in my giant shrine, in the dark rotting of boredom… rotting I tell you…ROTTING!" She said as she hit her head against the table over and over. Inuyasha looked at her with pity as did Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha hugged her and pulled her into his lap.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." He said. He licked her neck. She giggled.

"Well I guess I could invite all of my old boyfriends from across town." She smirked as his grip on her waist tightened, "Joking, joking."

AFTER SCHOOL

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at home. They said their good byes and he left. She walked into the house and ran up to her room. She changed into her pajamas which were a pair of black cloth shorts and a black sports bra. She laid down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"No." She said at one channel.

"Nope. She said at another. It went on like that till she got to one of those scary Dracula movies. Kagome put the remote down next to her and began to watch,

'_No you mustn't go in there! He'll get you too!'_

'_But I must find out.'_

'_Please don't, Victoria.'_

'_I'm sorry Vlad. But I must find out about this Dracula'_

"I can't believe I have sunken so low as to watch this shit." Kagome said to herself. The door bell rang. She got up and went to the door. By now it was dark outside. She opened it to reveal Naraku standing there.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat. He smirked and moved her aside and walked in. She growled at him,

"Get out creep!" He smirked and went to the TV and put in a tape. The TV showed static then went to a recording of Sota in class. Kagome watched wide eyed.

"I have people in high places Kagome. They've been watching your brother for some time now. You see, I've come here to make you a deal. You become my girlfriend and do what ever I say or your little brother has a run in with one of my boys. Your choice." Kagome gulped.

"You bastard." She whispered. He walked up to her and took her face his hand.

"Choose." He said smirking. Tears fell from her eyes.

"You know my choice." She whispered. He smiled wickedly and took some clothes out of his back pack and handed them to her.

"Tomorrow you will be wearing this and you will break up with Inuyasha in the harshest way possible. Oh and make it look convincing. See you tomorrow." Naraku said leaving a crying Kagome on her knees in the living room


	8. Chapter 8

**Goth kag:** DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY! INU'S POV!

I walked up to Kagome house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Higurashi answered it. I smiled,

"I've come to pick up Kagome." I said. I watched her face switch to worry. My smile turned to a frown.

"She left with someone already. She's been acting weird ever since last night when I left her to house sit for me. I told her she could invite some friends if she wanted and today I asked her who she invited, She said she invited some of her friends but they couldn't come so she invited this other guy over." I was soaking this all up.

"Another guy?" I said in disbelief. She nodded,

"I think she said his name was Naraku. Ever since she's been acting strange she even dressed differently today. It was very promiscuous." I nodded and said a thank you and left. She invited Naraku over? And she dressed differently? My cell rang. I picked it up,

"Hello?"

"_Dude, you've got to see this." _Miroku's voice rang.

"See what?"

"_I have a feeling that Kagome has moved on so to speak." _I hung up my cell and sped off to the school. I parked and ran in to see a bunch of girls (preps) surrounding someone. Sango and Miroku were n the sidelines watching. I walked up to them,

"Where's Kagome?" They looked at me,

"Ask her new posse." Miroku said I turned to where he was pointing. Kagome was right in the middle of the giggling girls wearing a black mini skirt and a pink sparkle tube top with very high pink heels. Her raven hair was in two braids with a gold and pink clip on the right side. Not to mention she was standing next to Naraku. We walked up to her.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" I said.

"And wearing?" Sango said after me. She did a Kikyo sneer at Sango.

"I'm wearing something that you can never afford." Kagome said with her nose up in the air. We were shocked. Naraku and everyone laughed. Kagome turned to Naraku who nodded. She smiled.

"Why are you hanging around with these people? You hated them a day ago." Miroku said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm hanging around them because they're my friends and better then you goths. Why would I want to waste my time with a perverted weirdo who's stupid enough to think a girl would actually like him,"

That comment hit close to home for Miroku.

"…and a tomboy who thinks that her boyfriends not cheating on her, please, honey, who wouldn't cheat on you?"

I turned to Sango who was looking down at the ground. Her hair covered her eyes, but her shoulders were shaking.

"…and a half-breed freak who actually believed I fell for someone as worthless as him. Pa-lease! Now get out of my face." Kagome said turning her back to us. I stood there speechless. Miroku grabbed my sleeve,

"Let's go, Inu." He said. We walked out of the building and sat down on the grass outside.

(( Little did they know that when Kagome turned away from them it was to hide her tears))


	9. Chapter 9

"How could our Kagome say those things?" Miroku said as he leaned against the tree we always sat at. I sat next to him looking at my clawed hands. I looked up at Sango who never looked up since those awful words she said to her.

I looked over at Miroku, "Something is defiantly wrong. I know Kagome-our Kagome-would never same those things even if she truly hated us…" I said. Miroku gave me a sympathetic look.

"But she's gone to the dark side…and I refuse to take her back…" I heard Sango whisper. We looked up from our spot on the grass in pure shock. "She must be really fucked up if she thinks I'm going to forget that comment…I don't care if Naraku rapes her doggy style that bitch disserves it…"

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Sango just say that…? About Kagome? The same Kagome she became close friends with? She sounds as if she's talking about Kikyo… I stood up and grabbed her shoulder,

"Don't you dare fucking say that, you hear! Kagome was our best friend and I refuse to let you spit on her name before we figure out what the hell is happening, got that!" I yelled. She glared up at me with tears falling freely.

"How can you even look at her after what she said to you?! If you don't fucking remember, let me enlighten you, she called you 'a half-breed freak who actually believed she fell for someone as worthless as you' Inuyasha! She's gone! And, god damn it, she's never coming back!" I watched as she screamed at me passionately. Her voice held fury in it but under that anger I could tell she was only really sad that she lost her best friend.

"She left us for Naraku. She left us for Kikyo. She left us for those bitches. How the fuck do u believe that were getting her back?!" She yelled. I looked down at her.

"I don't know but I do know that I love her but I'll be damned if I don't try." I said. She looked up at me, tears like rivers now. I've never seen her cry so much or so hard. She fell to the ground in tears. I kneeled down as Miroku came and hugged her.

"I-I m-m-iss her, s-she w-was like a-a s-s-sister to m-me." She stuttered as she cried. Miroku held her tight.

"I know, Sango, I know. We all miss her. Shhh, calm down. I know." I watched as our whole world seemed to fall apart after only 4 days with this woman. It all seemed to piece together in my mind.

"She made everything bearable…" I whispered to myself. Miroku turned to me,

"What?" he said, I turned to him and sat down next to them.

"I figured out why we miss Kagome so much. It's because she made everything bearable. She made the rejection, the looking down upon, the teasing bearable. She always knew what to say; I guess she was what our group was missing. Someone that was care free enough to bring smiles to everyone around her even if they were the scum of the city. And now that she's gone, I feel like I don't belong anymore. That being who I am isn't good enough anymore. You know?" I said to them. They looked down at the grass. Yep, I guess I was right.

"So you guys ready to get our friend back from the dark side as Sango so kindly put it?" Miroku said helping a now smiling Sango up. I stood also. It was time to find out what was happening and why.

**&&&& LUNCH &&&&**

We walked into lunch shortly after 5th period. It was hard to get through our classes with Kagome sitting by Kikyo and Naraku snickering and throwing things at us. Damn it hurt. Not the crap they through at us but the fact Kagome of all people was throwing it. Fucking populars.

We walked down the hall of the school right after the bell rung; ignoring and/or dodging Kikyo and company. As we turned down the hall and into the next corridor where the lunch room was I couldn't help but pick up something…

"I got it! Okay? Leave me alone about it." Kagome's voice rang out of the locker room. I stood next to the door for a minute. Is that really her? Who is she talking to? Miroku and Sango gave me a weird look as I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it?" Miroku asked. I put my finger to my lips to 'shh' him. I pointed to the door. They walked forward and listened in.

"I don't think you do get it bitch. You belong to me." Naraku's voice came. I frowned at his words. Damn that bastard!

"I don't belong to anybody! I'll go through with it but then that's it! I'm done! We're over!"

"We're over? You really don't get it do you? You are my girlfriend. If I say dance you say 'name that tune', if I say sing you say 'give me a note'. And if I say I want that gothic half breed's head on a sliver platter you say?"

"Medium or well-done." Kagome answered. Sango gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. I closed my eyes as I felt myself get angry. With one quick turn I went to the cafeteria. I soon as I got in, with Miroku and Sango close behind there was a giant mob inside surrounding the bulletin board. I got in front of everyone. There was a flyer.

_High School Talent Show_….

Interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth Kag: Okay People! Review or I will send Miroku on your butts!


	10. Chapter 10

**2 Weeks Later**

Kagome still hasn't talked to us, and I'm beginning to agree with Sango. She's gone. And she's never coming back…She's Naraku's girlfriend and me being a gothic half breed outcast can't do anything about it. Face it Inuyasha. She too good for you. Always have been, always will be. I sighed as I tuned my guitar for tonight's big Talent Show. Miroku plays the drums and Sango plays the base. I do vocals and play. Everyone was walking in for the big show. People from school, parents, teachers, random people from around the city.

"Okay everyone take your seats, we'd like to start shortly." Sesshoumaru's boom from the front of the stage; everyone was back stage. At least the people performing. This was Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Hiten and Monten, Hojo, Yura, Kukso, us and Kagome and Naraku. I was actually surprised this many people are performing. Well I guess anyone would for $500 as 1st prize.

"Hello everyone. I am Principal Sesshoumaru and you are at our annual Talent Show. Our first performer is Kikyo Yukita singing Genie in a Bottle." My brother walked off as Kikyo walked on. God I hate this song! After a couple minutes of this torture the song was over. Sesshoumaru walked back on stage with an annoyed look on his face. We might hate each other but we do like the same music. I smirked.

"That wasl…interesting. Anyway our next performer is Inuyasha Tashi, Sango Una, and Miroku Houshi in singing a song that was written by Inuyasha himself called 'Thank you For the Venom'." I gulped and walked out on stage with Miroku and Sango. We set up our things. I turned to them; they gave me a nod.

I took the microphone stand into my hands,

"This song was written for Kagome. I hope your listening." I turned to the right and saw Kagome poking her head out so that she could watch without the audience seeing her.

Miroku and Sango started the song off…

"_Girl, I'm not much a poet,_

_But a criminal_

_And you never had choice_

_Love it, or leave it,_

_You can't understand_

_A pretty face, but you do so carry on,_

_And on_

_And on_

_I wouldn't front the scene _

_If you paid me!_

_I'm just the way_

_The doctor made me!_

_On_

_And on_

_And on_

_And on_

_Love is the red rose_

_On your coffin door_

_How life is like, bleeding on the floor,_

_The floor_

_The floor_

_You'll never make me leave,_

_I wear that on my sleeve,_

_Give me a reason to believe!_

_Chorus_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me a hopeless heart _

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want _

_Then fire at will!"_

I spread my arms out to when I said that last line. I looked to my right to see Kagome looking down at her pink heels and biting her sparkled lips. At least I'm getting some where.

"_Preach all you want _

_But who's gonna save me?_

_I keep the gun to the heartache you gave me,_

_Hallelujah, lock and load."_

I heard her gasp at that line.

"_Black is the kiss_

_The touch of the serpent son_

_It ain't the mark or the scar that_

_Makes you one_

_And one _

_And one_

_And one_

_You'll never make me leave,_

_I wear that on my sleeve,_

_Give me a reason to believe!_

_Chorus_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me a hopeless heart _

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want _

_Then fire at will!"_

After that line Sango began her base solo. I kept my head down as I looked at the stage. I felt my knees shake as I felt every ones eyes on me. Once Sango did her scale Miroku stopped playing and Sango stopped also. I looked up at the crowd of people.

"_You'll never make me leave_

_I wear this on my sleeve_

_You wanna follow something_

_Give me a better cause to lead_

_Just give what I need_

_Give me a reason to believe."_

Miroku and Sango started up again. So did I.

_Chorus_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me a hopeless heart _

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want _

_Then fire at will!_

_So give me all your poison_

_And give me all your pills_

_And give me a hopeless heart _

_And make me ill_

_You're running after something_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want _

_Then fire at will."_

Wit that last line we all stopped playing as the sound booth set off two gun shots. There was a short pause the applauding.

"Hey goth freaks! Look up!" Kikyo's voice rang. All of the sudden black paint fell from where the lights were. It covered me, Sango and Miroku. Everything seemed to stop as the crowd gasped, then out of no where the students in the crowd began to laugh. Kikyo, Yura ran to Sango and Miroku and dumped pink paint on their heads on top of black. I heard foot steps then pink stream down my already black painted head. I turned to Kagome who held a bucket that had pink paint in it. I glared at her.

"Inuyasha I-" she whispered.

"Save it." I spat back as I walked off stage. Sango and Miroku got up and followed me. Sesshoumaru walked back on,

"How about we have a brief intermission." With that the curtains closed and the janitors walked on and began to clean the paint up.

I thought she sunk low but not this low.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth Kag: okay the readers who know that song and don't, it's by My Chemical Romance but I tweaked it a bit to sound like it was for Kagome so if you don't like me for it TOUGH!

Review


End file.
